Starry Sky: A New Encounter
by lyfaeon
Summary: This story revolves around the daily lives of the characters in Starry Sky. But then one day, Tsukiko's long lost sister comes and enrolls into Seigatsu Academy! What kind of exciting activities await them? Rated T for some language and scenes later on. A Friendship, Humor, and Romance fic.


**Yooooo~ So I've been obsessed with Starry Sky, and now I decided to type out a fic where Tsukiko's long lost sister enrolls into the school 8'D But… Her sister's personality is 180 degrees different to that of Tsukiko's! ;P Makes it more interesting huh? xD And this is the time when Tsukiko is still in the 2****nd**** Year. Anyway, enjoy, Read, and Review please!**

* * *

"A new encounter is coming…" a teenage boy muttered, while gazing up at the afternoon sky, through the window in front of him.

"Eh? Did you say something, President Kazuki?" a teenage girl answered, while carrying some paperwork towards the table where the President was standing.

"No, it's nothing… It's nothing, Tsukiko." he replied and turned around to face the room. At that moment, a little flying rocket crashed into his head. A dark smile crept over to his face.

"Heheheh… What did I tell you about your annoying inventions being made in the Student Council Room?!" he exploded and slammed the table.

"Nununu~ It wasn't supposed to be like that, Nuinui!' a tall, lavender-haired teenage boy whined and panicked. He quickly ran over to the President and grabbed that rocket of his.

Another teenage boy, with light magenta hair, grabbed a chalkboard. He smiled with a creepy aura coming out of him, but didn't say anything.

"N-no! Hayato, no! Not the chalkboard punishment!" the two guys yelled and covered their ears.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" went the high-pitched sound from the chalkboard when it was scratched.

"Well then, I'm going back to the dorms for today," Hayato said, and walked out calmly.

Tsukiko had an awkward smile on her face and said, "H-Hayato can be scary…"

The day ended with everyone going back into their dorms after finishing their paperwork.

The next day came, and the hustle and bustle of the students rushing in school was heard from the front gate. A young teenage girl stood at the entrance.

"Seigatsu Academy huh… I finally found you…" she muttered, and walked in, her dark brown ponytail flying in the wind. She gazed at the sky with her intense, dark brown eyes.

As she walked towards the school, she could hear and see everyone whispering and exchanging glances with each other.

"_Another girl?" "It can't be…" "She looks just like…"_

"_Be quiet… Be quiet already… It's so noisy…_ _My ears hurt…_" she thought in the crowd and rushed to go inside the school building. It turned out to be quite spacious inside, compared to her last school.

"_Hmmm… I wonder where the 2__nd__ Year Astronomy class is…_" she thought while fixing up her ribbon that was tied in between the collar of her uniform. "_Oh no! It looks like I'm a bit late for class! Got to rush…"_ she urgently thought, and swiftly ran up the stairs. Stares directed at her were felt by herself.

"Looks like I'm getting a lot of attention huh~" she muttered and continued on running.

"Here!" she said and opened the door of the class she was supposed to be in.

"Sorry for being late, sensei! I was trying to find my class but I was a bit lost-" she tried to explain to the homeroom teacher that was standing there, but tripped while walking into the class.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" she yelled as she went face first onto the ground. "_This is sooooo embarrassing…" _she thought. _"SHIT! MY SKIRT!" _she gasped as she realized her skirt was flipped up.

"_Sweatshorts…" _

She heard someone whisper. "_Oh yeah… I'm wearing sweatshorts under my skirt today…" _she remembered and quickly bolted up and fixed herself. The girl turned around to continue her explanation to her homeroom teacher when she realized that she had to look a few centimeters lower than her normal eye level.

"E-eh?" she looked down to see a sensei who was wearing a multi-coloured jacket over a T-shirt and jeans, and was noticeably, short.

"Well, well, it's always like this for new students, so you're excused-" he was cut by a huge glomp from the teenage girl.

"S-S-Sooooo CUUUUUTEEEEEE! Sensei is soooo adorableeeee!" she squealed and hugged the homeroom teacher tightly.

"G-get~off~me~ Mmmphh!" he yelled as he tried to breathe.

At that moment, a teenage girl with light brown hair looked up and gasped from her seat.

"Mii-neechan?!" she stood up and flung her mouth wide open.

The new student immediately released her homeroom teacher and ran towards Tsukiko that was still shocked.

"Yaaaahooooooo~~~ I have come to be with you~~~ Tsuki-chaaaaannn~~~" she exclaimed and smiled very happily as she held out the peace sign with her fingers. "Fufufu~ I've been looking everywhere for you!" she continued and now it was Tsukiko's turn to get glomped.

"Urmph! Mii-neechan, I missed you so much!" Tsukiko replied and cuddled with her.

Everyone else in the class just stared at them, wide-eyed, jaws dropped. Even Suzuya and Kanata were ultimately shocked.

"We didn't know you had a sister?!" Kanata said in extreme shock.

"I don't remember seeing her when we were little kids…" Suzuya said as he scratched his head.

"W-well… It's a long story you see, we don't live together, but we are sisters by blood relation… Ahahaha…" she laughed awkwardly.

"Ah… It's so noisy… My ears…" she whispered, stopped glomping Tsukiko and slowly covered her ears.

"But… The only ones who are mking noise are you two, everyone else is in shock…" Suzuya added, confused.

"Mii-nee, is it because of _that?"_ Tsukiko whispered. The dark brown haired teenage girl nodded slightly.

The new student then walked back towards the front of the class and wrote her name on the board. She then turned back to face the class.

"Haihai~ My name is Yahisa Tsubomi~ And yes! I am Yahisa Tsukiko's sister~ I we will all get along together, nee?" she cheerfully said and grinned. "Oh and…" a dark smile appeared on Tsubomi's face.

"If anyone tries to do anything to my sister…" she clutched her fist tightly.

"I really hope that you would be able to see tomorrow~" she finished, and smiled towards the class.

Shivers ran down everyone's spines as she said that.

"Hmmm? What did she say just now?" Tsukiko mumbled, just being happy to see her sister.

"A-ah… I-It's nothing… Tsukiko…" the two childhood friends answered, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

When Haruki-sensei, the homeroom teacher, finally managed to scrape himself up from the ground from being hugged, he announced, "From today onwards, she'll be your new classmate. Oh, and Yahisa, your seat is there." He pointed to the vacant seat in between Kanata and Tsukiko.

Tsubomi walked towards her seat and sat down. "Yeeeeey~ We get to sit next to each other~ Tsuki-chan~" she whispered. "And… Kanata-kun~ Fufufu~" she continued and quickly turned her head to face Kanata and smiled at him.

"Eeeeeek! H-How do you know my name?!" he replied, as a shiver ran down his spine again.

"Fufufu~ I know a lot about you two~ You're favorite food is Tamagoyaki right~" she replied with a sly smile. Tsubomi then took out her books and arranged them on the table.

Kanata was at a loss for words. "_Sh-She's so different from Tsukiko… And those two are… SISTERS! Oh god, this year will be a harsh one with that creepy girl…" _he thought and buried his face into his book.

"Kanata-kun~ Did you have a thought of me being creepy?" she asked as she took a piercing glance at Kanata.

"! N-no, I didn't!" he replied, panicking and shook his head left and right frantically.

"_Her senses are sharp!"_ but his thoughts quickly fled away as class started.

* * *

Time passed and class went on. Alas, it was time for lunch.

"Uwaaaaahh~ Lunch time! Yatta~" Tsubomi said, after stretching out her arms and legs.

"Tsuki-chan~ Let's go to the cafeteria and eat! Ahhh~ I wonder what kind of food they have, all this time in my other school, I kept eating in the cafeteria and the food tasted bad!" she stated, facing Tsukiko, not noticing that Suzuya and Kanata were behind herself.

"Eh? So you only ate the cafeteria food? What about your own private lunch when you have days off and all?" Suzuya asked as he stared at her with his sea-blue eyes.

"Hmmm? Me? I just go to the convenience store to buy instant food." She replied, calmly.

"Ehhh?! Instant food?! That's not good for your eating habits! Why don't you cook for yourself?!" he said loudly in shock.

Kanata gave a grin. "Our "mother" has appeared again," he mentioned and the three of them laughed.

"Well… I…" Tsubomi got cut off by Tsukiko, saying, "Mii-neechan never learnt how to cook, fufu."

"Hmph! It's not like I didn't want to learn, I just didn't have the time, and no one taught me," she said, and gave an annoyed pout. "Not to mention that I'm not really good at anything that doesn't involve violence and stalking…" her quiet voice trailed off.

"Hmm? What was that? We didn't hear you!" Kanata demanded.

"Aah, nothing!" she replied and quickly packed her books back into her bag.

The four of them, walked into the cafeteria to fetch some lunch.

"So… How should we address you?" Suzuya asked Tsubomi, as all of them sat down at a lunch table.

"Me?" she tilted her head slightly sideways, as she stuffed some rice into her mouth.

"Yeah, I mean like, it would be weird if we were to call you "Yahisa" or something like that, since Tsukiko's family name is also "Yahisa"…" Kanata added.

"You could call her Mii-neechan! Fufufu~" Tsukiko giggled as she said her opinion.

"No way!" Kanata yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Ah, and why does Tsukiko call you "-neechan" when both of you are in the same grade?" the blonde asked, looking at Tsubomi with his blue eyes.

Tsubomi adjusted her hairclip that pinned her long bangs on to the top of her head, then playfully answered, "You see, I'm actually a year older than Tsuki-chan, but I enrolled into school late, so that's why I'm in the same grade as her~"

"Heeeehhh… W-wait. That means that you're older than everyone in the 2nd Year?!" Kanata abruptly asked.

"More or less."

"That makes it even harder for us to address you…" Suzuya sighed and ate a spoonful of lunch.

After that, the four just ate silently, most of them in deep thought about the situation. A new female student, Tsukiko's sister, who is apparently older than everyone in the same year, and how to address her.

"AAAAAAAAARGHHH MY HEAD HURTS!" Kanata suddenly yelled, breaking the deep thinking of everyone.

"Why don't we just call her Tsubomi-san?" Suzuya suggested. But Tsubomi replied with shake of her head.

"No. Just get rid of the –san, and call me Tsubomi~" she continued and smiled, as she put away the food tray. She took out something from her pocket.

"Heh… But you're older than us, it feels disrespectful…" Suzuya said, but Tsukiko interrupted him.

"It's okay! Mii-neechan doesn't care about that! Right?" she excitedly said and turned around to get Tsubomi's approval, but Tsubomi was busy with something.

Apparently, she was shuffling some kind of cards in her hands. She put the deck on the table, separated them into three stacks, and restacked the whole thing, before finally revealing the top card as she looked at it.

The three childhood friends just stared at Tsubomi, who was completely immersed with what she was doing.

"Heeehh…. So that's how it is huh…" she said to the card. On the card, there was an illustration of something, and below it read , "X: Wheel Of Fortune"

"What's that?" the three of them asked curiously. Tsubomi was silent as she kept staring at the card, as if communicating with it.

"H-Huh? Oh! Ah, this is what I do as a hobby, tarot card reading!" she hummed excitedly as she flipped the card to show them what was on it.

"X: Wheel Of Fortune?" Kanata read. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Well, it seems to me that this card is portraying the unexpected turn of events that happened today! For example, me appearing and making a shocking appearance in this school~ That's what the card says~" Tsubomi said with delight.

"Tsuki-chaaan~~~ Take another card~" she said as she shuffled the deck and passed it on to Tsukiko.

"Eh? Uhmm… Okay… Here I go…" she responded and slowly took the top card.

"Hmm? It says, VI: The Lovers" she read, with a confused face.

Everyone except Tsukiko choked, and especially Tsubomi, who choked so hard that she was gasping for air, and falling out of her chair. "W-what… Is this…" she blurted out, with a dark expression.

"Uh-oh." Suzuya and Kanata both muttered, although Kanata was slightly blushing and Suzuya had a slightly flustered look.

"Hmmm? Does this mean that someone is in love?" Tsukiko said cluelessly as she eyed the card.

Tsubomi quickly snatched that card back, and shuffled it into the deck, and kept it back inside her pocket.

"Hehehe…" Tsubomi chuckled as she climbed back onto her chair, her long bangs fell down from their clipped position, and her dark brown hair was covering her eyes, leaving only a dark shadow and expression on her face.

"It means that YOU are in love with someone, or… SOMEONE-rather, SOME PEOPLE, are in love with you…" she muttered darkly, her spooky aura spreading out. Tsukiko, not sensing the atmosphere and being her plain, innocent self said, "Ah! Fufufu, maybe it's because some guys are after me? After all, a few months ago, a senpai gave me a love lett-" she got cut off by Kanata and Suzuya covering her mouth tightly.

"Did I just hear… Love LETTER?!" Tsubomi said in a harsh voice and clutched the table hardly, it seems like the table could crack into pieces in any moment.

"N-n-no! I think you were mistaken! I think Tsukiko is just confused about that love thing, ahahahaha…" Kanata urgently answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Ah, yes, I must have heard wrongly." she said, but still having the dark smile.

"_Yeah right… She received a love letter… No use in lying to me…"_ she thought with a serious expression.

"But anyway," she said and returned back to her normal state, "That card can also mean doubt and the situation where you have to make an important choice."

"Heeeh…. You know a lot about tarot, Tsu… Tsubomi…" Suzuya said, awkwardly. "I think it'll take some time before we get used to calling you by your first name," he continued and smiled gently.

"You can release me now!" Tsukiko yelled. Suzuya and Kanata looked down and realized that they were still covering Tsukiko's mouth in their arms. "Oh, ah, sorry 'bout that."

"Aaaaah~ I can breathe~ And so that's it, huh? That I'm in doubt and have to make choice? Sounds more likely thought," she commented, and smiled. The four of them continued on to chat on and on. Until the bell rang loudly, that is.

"OH KAMI-SAMA WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" Tsubomi yelled, then grabbed all three of them

"LET'S GOOOO!" she yelled and zoomed off like a bullet, dragging her sister and the two guys who were all shocked.

They arrived in class in a flash. Tsubomi opened the door and had a sigh of relief.

"Phew, thought we were gonna be late there," she said and looked behind her.

Suzuya, Kanata, and Tsukiko were on the floor, dazed. It seemed as if their spirits were floating about somewhere else.

"Ah… Did I drag you guys too hard? Gomen~ I'm just used to that, fufufu~" she said and helped all of them up.

"Tsu…Tsubomi, you're so strong for a girl…" Kanata commented, still in a daze. Tsubomi then sat down in her seat.

"Eh? You think so? Well, I was in most of the sports clubs in my last school and won most of the competitions. I also usually do a three lap jog around the dorms every morning back at my old school. It's important to keep your body in shape, and train!" she said, and stretched out her arms.

"So Tsubomi is the athletic type huh? Haruki-sensei must be pleased with you then, not only is he our homeroom teacher, he is also the Physical Ed teacher in this school," Suzuya added.

"Mii-neechan trains a lot… You shouldn't overwork yourself!" Tsukiko said with a slightly worried tone, towards Tsubomi.

"Say that for yourself…" the three of them replied to Tsukiko, then laughed.

"You three at the back, sit down! Class is starting!" a teacher walked in and loudly said.

Everyone sat back in their places and class continued.

"From today onwards, I have the feeling that everything will be exciting!" Tsukiko thought to herself and looked at the board.

Tsubomi took a quick glance at Tsukiko, and smiled brightly.

* * *

**How was it? I was kinda having writers' block so… More to come~ And see that 180 degrees difference in Tsukiko's and her sister's personalities? xD Well that's whut makes it EPIC. Though I think I put too much dialogue… Oh well, sorry guys. Please review and follow if you like it! Thanks x3 lyfaeon, over and out! 8'D**


End file.
